warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats (Buchreihe)
250px|right Der Titel Warrior Cats (engl. Warriors) bezeichnet die Buchreihe des Autorinnenquartetts Erin Hunter, bestehend aus Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry, Tui Sutherland und Victoria Holmes, welche die Ideen für Charaktere und Handlungsbögen entwirft. Bücher *mehr unter: Liste aller Warrior Cats Bücher Staffel 1 *In die Wildnis *Feuer und Eis *Geheimnis des Waldes *Vor dem Sturm *Gefährliche Spuren *Stunde der Finsternis Die neue Prophezeiung *Mitternacht *Mondschein *Morgenröte *Sternenglanz *Dämmerung *Sonnenuntergang Die Macht der drei *Der geheime Blick *Fluss der Finsternis *Verbannt *Zeit der Dunkelheit Special Adventure *Feuersterns Mission *Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Die Welt der Clans *Das Gesetz der Krieger Handlung Staffel 1 Dem DonnerClan mangelt es an Kriegern und Blaustern bietet deshalb dem Hauskätzchen Sammy an, sich dem Clan anzuschließen. Davor bekommt Tüpfelblatt, die Heilerin des DonnerClans, eine Prophezeiung vom SternenClan: Feuer wird den Clan retten. Der machtgierige Krieger Tigerkralle tötet in einer Schlacht gegen den FlussClan den Zweiten Anführer Rotschweif, um selbst Zweiter Anführer zu werden. Da Rabenpfote das gesehen hat, möchte Tigerkralle ihn beiseite schaffen. Seine Freunde Feuerpfote, ehemals Sammy, und Graupfote bringen ihn beim Einzelläufer Mikusch unter, auf dessen Hof er ohne Angst vor Tigerkralle leben kann. Feuerherz, der zum Krieger ernannt worden ist, versucht das Geheimnis um Tigerkralle zu lüften, um allen zeigen zu können, dass er ein Verräter ist, doch Blaustern will ihm nicht glauben. Als Tigerkralle eine Bande Streuner auf das Lager hetzt und Blaustern töten will, kommt heraus, dass er ein Verbrecher ist und er wird verbannt. Um sich am DonnerClan zu rächen, hetzt Tigerstern eine Meute Hunde auf den DonnerClan, die Feuerherz durch seinen Plan los wird, aber Blaustern stirbt, um ihn vor dem Leithund zu retten. Weil Tigerstern nicht nur Anführer vom SchattenClan sein will, sondern Herrscher über den ganzen Wald, schlägt er auf einer Großen Versammlung vor, dass sich alle Clans zu einem großen zusammentun. Der FlussClan ist damit einverstanden, aber der DonnerClan und der WindClan sind dagegen. Um sie umzustimmen holt er sich Hilfe von Geißel, dem Anführer des BlutClans, dem er dafür ein Teil des Waldes verspricht. Geißel aber tötet Tigerstern mit nur einem Hieb, bei dem er alle neun Leben verliert. Er beansprucht den ganzen Wald für sich und dass die Katzen sich ein anderes Zuhause suchen sollen. Da die Clan-Katzen ihren Wald aber nicht verlassen wollen, schließen sie sich gegen den BlutClan zusammen und können ihn auch besiegen, nachdem Feuerstern Geißel getötet hat. Die Prophezeiung, "Feuer wird den Clan retten", hat sich erfüllt. Staffel 2 Der Wald wird von den Zweibeinern bedroht, die anfangen, die Bäume des Waldes zu fällen. Die vier Katzen Brombeerkralle, Krähenpfote, Federschweif und Bernsteinpelz erhalten Träume vom SternenClan, in denen sie gesagt bekommen, dass sie sich auf die Suche nach Mitternacht machen sollen. Zusammen mit Sturmpelz und Eichhornpfote brechen sie auf. Bei der Dächsin Mitternacht erfahren sie, dass der Wald vollkommen vernichtet werden wird. Während sich die Freunde auf die Rückreise machen und dort im Gebirge auf den Stamm des eilenden Wassers treffen, werden in ihrem Zuhause sogar Katzen von den Zweibeinern gefangengenommen. Beim Stamm werden die auserwählten Katzen von einem Berglöwen namens Scharfzahn angegriffen, wobei Federschweif und der Puma umkommen. Die Freunde kommen im Wald an noch bevor dieser vollkommen zerstört wird und überbringen die Botschaft von Mitternacht. Nach der Befreiung der gefangenen Katzen, bei der allerdings Graustreif von den Zweibeinern mitgenommen wird und einigen Unsicherheiten schließen die vier Clans sich zusammen und brechen in ihre neue Heimat auf. Nach einer langen Reise kommen sie am See an. Kurz nach Riesensterns Tod gibt es verschiedene Ansichten, wer dessen Nachfolge antreten soll. Moorkralle, der sich im Recht fühlt, greift seinen Konkurrenten Kurzbart an, stirbt aber. Er ist von einem Baum getroffen worden. Durch den gefallenen Baum können die Clans die Große Versammlung auf der Insel ausführen. Als alle Clans ihre Grenzen und Lager haben und der Mondsee entdeckt ist, wird der DonnerClan von Dachsen überfallen. Der WindClan kommt ihnen zur Hilfe und gemeinsam können sie die Dachse in die Flucht schlagen. Alle denken, dass die Gefahr nun vorüber ist, aber Tigerstern besucht seine beiden Söhne Brombeerkralle und Habichtfrost im Traum und möchte ihnen zur Macht über die anderen Clans verhelfen. Als Feuerstern in eine Fuchsfalle gerät, die Habichtfrost ihm gestellt hat, muss Brombeerkralle wählen zwischen der Macht und seinem Anführer. Er entscheidet sich dafür, Feuerstern zu retten und tötet Habichtfrost mit dem Stock der Fuchsfalle. Staffel 3 Es geht am Anfang um Häherjunges, Löwenjunges und Disteljunges. Feuersterns Enkel stammen aus dem DonnerClan, aber Häherjunges fühlt sich ausgeschlossen, weil er blind ist. Niemand traut ihm zu, etwas alleine zu machen, worüber er wütend und traurig ist. Er ist trotz seiner Blindheit fest entschlossen, ein Krieger zu werden und hofft, dass er dann mehr respektiert wird. Er und sein Bruder werden zu Schülern ernannt, wohingegen sich Distelpfote entscheidet, Heilerschülerin zu werden. Häherpfote träumt oft vom SternenClan, und kann in seinen Träumen sehen, was Blattsee sehr verwundert. Sie glaubt, dass Häherpfote dazu bestimmt ist, Heilerschüler zu werden, was er schließlich auch einsieht, nachdem Tüpfelblatt am Mondsee mit ihm gesprochen hat. Zeitgleich will Distelpfote doch lieber eine Kriegerschülerin werden, weil sie beim Kampf gegen den SchattenClan gemerkt hat, dass sie besser dafür geeignet ist. Nachdem Häherpfote Heilerschüler ist, bemerkt Blattsee eine weitere Fähigkeit bei ihm. Häherpfote kann in die Träume anderer Katzen eindringen. So erfährt er zu Beispiel von der, an Feuerstern ausgesprochenen Prophezeiung. "Drei werden es sein, Blut von deinem Blut. Sie halten die Macht der Sterne in ihren Pfoten" Staffel 4 Folgt Staffel 5 Folgt Charaktere Die erste Staffel wird von Sammy erzählt. Sammy ändert aber seinen Namen und seine Position im Clan mehrere Male. (Feuerpfote/Feuerherz/Feuerstern). Die zweite Staffel wird von Brombeerkralle (Tigersterns Sohn), Blattpfote (bzw. Blattsee, Feuersterns Tochter), Eichhornpfote (bzw. Eichhornschweif, Feuersterns Tochter) und Sturmpelz (Graustreifs Sohn) erzählt. In der dritten Staffel dreht es sich um Häherpfote, Distelpfote und Löwenpfote. In Omen of the Stars, der vierten Staffel, geht es um Ivypool, Dovewing, Löwenglut, Häherfeder und zeitweise um Flametail und Distelblatt. In Feuersterns Mission geht es um Feuerstern, Sandsturm und die Katzen des WolkenClans. In Das Schicksal des WolkenClans geht es um Blattstern. Das Gesetz der Krieger wird von Blattpfote erzählt, hat aber sonst keine bestimmte Hauptperson. Hauptthemen Warrior Cats International Folgt Quellen Folgt fr:La guerre des Clans en:Warriors_Books Kategorie:Bücher